


Puppy Tails - He loves me!

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone was a little puppy but he remembers that moment when he realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - He loves me!

Gladstone couldn’t remember a time before there was dad and uncle Sherlock. They were always there. He remembered he always knew his dad loved him. There was a moment though, when he realised uncle Sherlock did too. He remembered he was very little at the time dad was feeding him and keeping him warm back then. 

One evening Gladstone heard the front door downstairs close and opened his eyes. Things were a little bit blurry. He wriggled in his dad’s jumper, he could do with a bit more milk. Dad was asleep though and snoring quietly, he must have been really tired because he didn’t notice him move. It was really dark and the only light he could see was the flames from the fire next to them. He had a stretch, and the light faded. Someone was stood between them and the fire. Gladstone was a little bit afraid as big hands plucked him out of his dad’s arms. 

Uncle Sherlock didn’t say a word but rocked him side to side as they walked together into the kitchen. Gladstone felt his eyes closing again. The rocking was nice and it was making him sleepy. When he woke up again they were sat on the sofa, he yawned. There was a fresh milk bottle next to him and uncle Sherlock put it by his mouth, he latched onto the teat. He really was hungry. Uncle Sherlock stroked him as he fed and whispered ‘good boy’ when he had finished. Uncle Sherlock put a tea towel on his chest and rubbed his back, he let out a little burp. Then uncle Sherlock helped him go to the loo and cleaned him up with a wet tissue. Gladstone licked Uncle Sherlock’s hand to say thanks and looked up at him. Two big blue eyes were shining back at him, uncle Sherlock smiled. It was then that he realised. Uncle Sherlock loved him.

Gladstone snuggled into his dad’s jumper and uncle Sherlock tucked it around him. They fell asleep together that night and when they woke up there was a big cup of steaming tea in front of them for Uncle Sherlock. From then on uncle Sherlock looked after him a lot more. Dad smiled a lot more too.


End file.
